


Partners, Parents, or None of the Above

by msjoelina



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Humor, Bromance, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon Relationships, Comedy, Epic Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjoelina/pseuds/msjoelina
Summary: То, что мама Кенни решила, что Диего и Клаус были А) парочкой; Б) родителями Пятого; было забавно, пусть и смущающе. Но это потому что тогда это был единственный случай. А сейчас? Сейчас они просто не понимали, почему всё это продолжает происходить.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 17





	Partners, Parents, or None of the Above

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partners, Parents, or None of the Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890052) by [DarkFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale). 



> Заметка автора: Я не уверен_а, что это вообще такое, если не просто совмещение двух моих любимых сцен из Академии Амбрелла: той, где Клаус притворяется безумным отцом Пятого, и той, где Диего и Клауса ошибочно принимают за его родителей. А ещё я хотел_а написать больше броманса Диего и Клауса. Так что это то, что получилось в итоге. И я заранее извиняюсь.
> 
> Заметка переводчицы: Я просто очень хочу показать это русскоязычной аудитории, так что приятного прочтения!

Клаус предполагал, что всё началось с того самого раза, когда он впервые притворился отцом Номера Пять. Грант (или Ланс, или как там его) полностью купился на это. Ну и придурок.

― А что насчёт моего согласия?

― Простите?

― Кто Вам разрешил, ― раздражённо проговорил Клаус, ― поднять руку на моего сына?

― Я не трогал Вашего сына.

Клаус тогда дал Пятому по лицу. И даже если бы он на самом деле был отцом Номера Пять, это наверняка было бы не больнее некоторых вещей, которые совершал по отношению к ним все эти годы их собственный папаша. А потом Клаус разбил снежный шар о свою собственную голову, потому что почему бы блять и нет. Он тут был папочкой.

― Ты ненормальный, ― сообщил Грант (или Ланс, или как там его звали) Клаусу.

― Спасибо.

Номер Пять тоже был ненормальным. Семьей они оба были точно, даже если и братьями, а не отцом и сыном.

― Господи, да ты просто больной ублюдок, ― добавил Ланс (или Грант, или каким бы там ни было его имя).

― Спасибо, ― повторил Клаус и выплюнул осколок стекла изо рта.

Да, Клаус считал, что он справляется со всеми этими отцовскими обязанностями просто отлично. По его личному опыту, отцы имеют тенденцию оказываться больными ублюдками в большей или меньшей степени. 

Затем, конечно, произошло первое недопонимание. На дне рождения Кенни в боулинге.

― Простите! Простите… Сегодня день рождения моего сына Кенни… и... ээ… может быть, ваш сын будет рад поиграть с детьми его возраста? Если два твоих папы не против...

Клаус нахмурился. 

И вдруг наступило осознание. Он повернулся к Диего, которые выглядел так, будто со всем уже смирился. 

― Я бы скорее откусил свою ногу, ― сказал Пятый очень невежливо, как очень невежливый ребенок.

Это, откровенно говоря, заставило Клауса и Диего выглядеть отвратительными родителями. 

Кенни с его матерью поспешили прочь от этого маленького демона в школьной форме, да и он сам уже направлялся куда-то в противоположную сторону.

― Даже если бы я решил начать встречаться с мужчиной, ― обратился к Клаусу Диего, ― Ты бы был последним, на кого бы пал мой выбор.

― Тебе бы понадобилось очень много удачи, чтобы заполучить меня, ― парировал брат.

Игры в родителей и партнёров, а также все происходящие недоразумения были в одинаковой степени забавными и смущающими. Но ничего не объясняло того, почему эти самые недоразумения _продолжали происходить._

***

― Извините, ― сказала Клаусу и Диего чересчур самоуверенная официантка из закусочной, в которой они сидели после вынужденного прыжка в прошлое ради остановки апокалипсиса, ― Я просто хотела сказать, что вы двое самая очаровательная пара из всех, что я видела!

Оба уставились на неё.

― Мы братья, ― ответил Диего.

― О, конечно, ― она подмигнула им, ― Конечно вы братья.

― Усыновление существует, Вы в курсе? ― оскорбленно напомнил ей Клаус.

― Я знаю, ― отозвалась она. ― Я всё понимаю. Ваш сын ужасно милый.

Клаус моргнул. Диего же посмотрел на Номера Пять так, будто надеялся, что он решит ситуацию, как ранее с мамой Кенни. Но Пятый на этот раз был в куда более хорошем настроении. Поэтому он наслаждался происходящим, откинувшись назад, и только самодовольно ухмыльнулся Клаусу и Диего. А затем повернулся к официантке со своей дурацкой широкой улыбкой и дурацкими огромными глазами.

― Они не часто афишируют это, ― сказал он ей, будто доверяя страшный секрет. ― Времена меняются. Но в нынешнем мире они предпочитают не привлекать много внимания. Всё ещё много людей, которые не поймут и не примут их.

Клаус полагал, что так оно и было: они попали на два десятилетия назад, и всё здесь отличалось от того, что он помнил с детства. Однополые браки не будут легальны в большинстве штатов ещё долгие годы, а про усыновление однополыми парами не идёт даже речи. Но официантка похоже совершенно не возражала против чего-либо подобного. Особенно когда она наблюдала, как сиял Пятый, глядя на Клауса и Диего с самодовольной гадостной ухмылкой.

― Они лучшие отцы, которых ребёнок мог только желать.

Диего жестко пнул Номера Пять под столом, но тот даже не вздрогнул.

― Что за умный, чудесный мальчик, ― проворковала официантка, ― Просто умереть можно! ― она ущипнула Пятого за щёку и отошла.

Номер Пять свирепо смотрел на удаляющуюся девушку, злобно потирая покрасневшую кожу. Она выбесила его ещё до этого, когда просто посмеялась над ним и назвала “солнышком” вместо того, чтобы продать ему крепкий чёрный кофе.

― Ты это заслужил, ― сказал ему Клаус, ― За то, что солгал этой бедной даме.

Парень вдруг подумал, что, может, Пятый просто хотел немного отомстить за тот факт, что прыжок во времени сохранил им всем их взрослые тела, а несчастный Номер Пять так и остался тринадцатилетним.

― Тебе нравилось играть моего отца в прошлый раз, ― заметил Пятый.

― И как вообще, ― спросил Диего, ― она пришла к этому выводу? ― он обернулся туда, где _прямо позади них_ сидели Лютер, Эллисон и Ваня, даже не пытаясь спрятать свои довольные улыбки.

― Как она сделала это предположение, когда здесь сидим вместе буквально все мы? Почему она не подумала, что Пятый ваш сын? ― он направил нож (к счастью, столовый, но в его руках и он был смертельным оружием), на Лютера и Эллисон, ― Или даже ваш? ― он указал на Эллисон и Ваню, ― Если уж ей так хотелось увидеть гей пару?

― Я не знаю, ― ответил Лютер, ― Может вы трое больше всех походите на семью?

У Пятого вырвался резкий смешок.

― Я считаю, мы можем спокойно сказать, что никто из нас не походит на семью.

― И это всё ещё не объясняет, почему она думает, что мы парочка, ― Клаус задумчиво постукивал ложкой по своей чашке кофе, пытаясь не обращать внимания на хихиканье Бена за своей спиной, ― Неужели я слишком мечтательно смотрел в твои тёмные глаза, Диего? ― Клаус шокированно завалился на своего брата и невинно улыбнулся ему.

Диего закатил глаза, но не оттолкнул парня.

― Возможно, она могла подумать так из-за, эм.. ― Эллисон прочистила горло, чтобы избавиться от всё ещё не прошедшего скрежета в голосе, ― Знаете, кожаная одежда, ― она указала на Диего, ― и эта... ― Эллисон махнула вилкой в сторону Клауса, ― блестящая короткая футболка, ― она наклонила голову, заглядывая под стол, ― и юбка, ― закончила девушка, многозначительно поднимая бровь.

― Вполне возможно, ― вставил Бен.

― Знаешь, вполне возможно, ― согласился Клаус, глубокомысленно указывая ложкой на Эллисон, ― Ты права. Они ещё не привыкли к такой высокой моде, ― он наклонился назад и закинул руку на спинку сиденья так, что она легла прямо за плечами Диего.

― А что такого в том, чтобы носить кожу? ― нахмурившись, спросил Диего.

― Ничего, сладкий, ― заверил Клаус, ласково похлопав его по щеке, ― Ты выглядишь великолепно. А теперь улыбнись той милой даме-официантке, она несёт нам счёт.

― Мы не оставим чаевых, ― прямо заявил Пятый.

***

Позже Ваня высказала Клаусу еще одно предположение.

― Это может происходить, потому что вы не выглядите как родственники, но явно сильно привязаны друг к другу. И они просто предполагают, что раз вы не похожи на братьев, то ваша очевидная привязанность объясняется тем, что вы любовники.

Замечательным моментом в этом всём было то, как легко Клаус чувствовал себя в компании Диего. Они ладили так же хорошо, как и в детстве. Даже лучше, несмотря на все проведенные раздельно годы и лишь пару коротких недель вместе.

Клаус был в восторге, когда Лютер однажды объявил, что им нужно разбиться на пары, и Диего первый нарушил тишину, сказав: "Пошли, Клаус," — как будто у него не было даже мысли о ком-то другом; он точно знал, с кем он хочет совместно работать. И поскольку обычно Лютер и Эллисон были вместе, а Пятый был с Ваней (или иногда это были Эллисон и Ваня, а Лютер с Пятым, в зависимости от необходимости), Диего и Клаус просто естественным путём стали оказываться в одной паре.

А еще они начали больше говорить. В одном из диалогов, который казался странно знакомым, будто дежавю, Диего впервые должным образом спросил Клауса о его способностях, действительно желая понять, как это работает и как это связано с его наркотической зависимостью.

― Вся эта надоедливая хрень не работает, пока я остаюсь нетрезвым.

― Так что тебе проще призывать Бена, когда ты трезв, ― уточнил Диего.

― Да, ― подтвердил Бен, облокотившийся о ближайшую столешницу. Клаус повторил его слова для брата.

― А как с призывом того, кого ты потерял? ― спросил Диего, поглядывая на него. Потому что да, и о чувствах они сейчас говорили немного больше. Они уже обсуждали бывшую девушку Диего из полиции. Это, что с вами происходит после совместной почти-смерти в апокалипсисе, предполагал Клаус, ― Как её звали?

― _Его_ звали Дэйв, ― тоскливо отозвался Клаус, погружаясь в воспоминания, ― Мы служили вместе в долине Ашау.

Диего даже глазом не моргнул на признание Клауса об отношениях с мужчиной.

― Ну, Дэйв должен был быть очень особенным, ― всё, что он тогда сказал, ― чтобы терпеть тебя со всеми твоими заскоками.

Чувство, что этот разговор уже происходил, так и не оставляло, но, может быть, потому что Клаус чувствовал себя удивительно комфортно, говоря с Диего о Дэйве. Это было неожиданно, учитывая, что Клаус годами толком не общался со своими братьями и сёстрами.

― Даа, ― рассмеялся Клаус. Дэйв действительно справлялся с огромным количеством его заскоков. И он действительно был особенным, ― Да, таким он и был. Он был добрым, сильным и уязвимым. И красивым, ― парень остановился, воскрешая в своей памяти лицо Дэйва, воспоминания о котором обычно бережно хранил в глубине своего сознания, ― Таким красивым.

Так что да, Клаус и Диего проводили всё большее количество времени в компании друг друга, часто оказывались партнерами на миссиях. И Клаус всегда был очень тактильным, что, разумеется, привело к очередному недоразумению.

― Диего, подождииии, ― ныл он, тащась за братом вниз по улице, ― Диееегооооо, я устал. Это был такой долгий день. Давай пойдем куда-нибудь и поедим.

― Мы обедали два часа назад, ― раздражённо фыркнул Диего.

― Но я не был голоден тогда, зато я голоден сейчас. Пожалуйста, Диего, ну _пожалуйста_? ― Клаус схватил брата за руку и повис на ней, умоляюще заглядывая ему в глаза, ― Можно мы просто зайдем куда-нибудь за перекусом?

― Клаус, мы...

― Вон, смотри! Давай туда, ― парень потянул Диего за собой в сторону магазинчика, ― Просто дай мне купить чипсы, или шоколадку, или еще что-то такое, окей? Я поделюсь!

― Хорошо, хорошо, ― Диего сдался и позволил тащить себя дальше.

Пока, разумеется, они не зашли в магазин и не оказались под удивленным и оценивающим взглядом кассира. Это заставило их обоих остановиться и осознать, что они вошли туда держась за руки и в футболках с коротким рукавом, которые прекрасно демонстрировали их одинаковые тату Академии. Только братья не учли одного ― Академия Амбрелла не будет публично известна ещё год, потому что они были в прошлом, где никто не знал их символ. Так что они действительно выглядели как два молодых человека с парными татуировками, которые ещё и держались за руки

― Всё в порядке, ― обратился к девушке за кассой Клаус с самой широкой и дружелюбной улыбкой, ― Он мой брат.

Это заставило её посмотреть на них более встревоженно.

― Ради всего святого, блять, Клаус, ― простонал Диего, отпустив руку брата и оттолкнув его к ближайшему прилавку с едой.

***

― И куда мы идём? ― радостно спросил Клаус.

Диего вздохнул. Как бы ему ни нравилось партнерство с Клаусом на миссиях, он был твёрдо намерен выполнить конкретно это задание самостоятельно. Пятый попросил его быстро осмотреть здание, в которое они должны будут проникнуть на следующей неделе. Диего даже смог покинуть склад, который он и его сиблинги использовали как базу, не привлекая их внимания. По крайней мере, он так думал. Когда Диего добрался до машины на узкой улочке снаружи, Клаус уже ждал его.

― _Мы_ никуда не идём. _Я_ отправляюсь осматривать здание. _Ты_ остаешься здесь.

― О нет, нет, mon frére. Я думал, мы партнёры! И я более чем доказал, что могу быть пипец каким полезным дозорным, помнишь?

― Мне даже не нужен дозорный для этого, Клаус, ― настаивал Диего, ― И мне не нужны твои способности или способности Бена. Разведать будет проще, если я пойду один. Меньше шансов обнаружения. Я делал это раньше. Много-много раз.

Клаус махнул головой в сторону и сказал: 

― Закрой свой рот, Бен.

― Значит Бен со мной согласен? ― догадался Диего с улыбкой, чувствуя самодовольное веселье. 

― Да, но его на самом деле тут нет, так что у него нет права голоса - ЭЙ! ― пошатнувшись, запротестовал Клаус, глядя на пустое пространство за собой, ― Нам точно нужно поговорить о твоём поведении. Ты постоянно толкаешься и пихаешься, Бен! То, что ты теперь можешь это делать, вообще не значит, что ты _должен_...

― Клаус, ― перебил его Диего, заставляя брата снова перевести взгляд своих широко-распахнутых подведённых глаз на него, ― Ты знаешь, что я прав.

Клаус изумлённо уставился на брата, а затем перевёл взгляд на пустое место позади него.

― Я просто не могу _поверить_. Это _ровно_ то же самое, что сказал Бен, ― он взмахнул руками, показывая степень своего скептицизма и негодования, ― Как вы двое умудрились сговориться против меня, если один из вас не видит и не слышит другого?

Диего просто пожал плечами, довольный тем фактом, что Бен был на его стороне, даже если и невидим для его глаза.

― Ну, двое против одного, бро, так что.. очень жаль! Я иду один.

Он повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь машины, но Клаус тут же направился к пассажирскому сиденью.

― Эй. Нет! Нет, Клаус. Я пойду один. Пятый и Лютер одобрили это! И мы с Беном оба думаем, что лучше всего будет, если ты останешься здесь. Хотя бы в этот раз послушай меня.

― Но мы же партнёры, ― надулся парень.

― Пожалуйста, Клаус, ― сказал Диего, обходя машину и положив руки на плечи брата, ― Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался здесь. Просто подожди меня здесь, хорошо?

Когда Клаус так и не встретил его взгляд, упорно смотря по сторонам, Диего обхватил его лицо ладонями, пытаясь заставить его посмотреть на себя.

― Пообещай мне ― эй! ― Диего убрал руку с щеки Клауса, чтобы щёлкнуть пальцами перед его лицом, привлекая ускользающее внимание брата снова к себе, ― Пообещай мне, Клаус. Обещай, что ты останешься здесь и подождешь меня.

Клаус тихо вздохнул, мгновенно теряя всю спесь.

― Ладно, Диего, ― сдался он, ― Да, хорошо, я подожду тебя.

― Я… ― начал было Диего, прежде чем какое-то движение слева не отвлекло его, заставляя резко повернуть голову.

В начале переулка стояли три девушки, открыто наблюдая за ними.

― Простите, мы можем вам как-то помочь? ― спросил Диего, изо всех сил пытаясь убрать из своего голоса нотки раздражения.

― О, нет, ― ответила одна из девушек мечтательным голосом, ― Извините, что побеспокоили, просто это всё было так… ― она затихла, не закончив фразу.

― Романтично, ― завершила за неё другая, пошатываясь на высоких каблуках, наверняка из-за влияния алкоголя, ― Это было чертовски романтично.

― Да боже, девочки, оставьте их в покое, ― третья девушка закатила глаза и успешно увела своих подруг подальше.

― Дождись его! ― долетел до них издалека крик второй, ― Не дай ему уйти!

― Что, ― произнес Диего в наступившей тишине, ― это вообще сейчас было?

Клаус задумчиво покачал головой.

― Наверное, они подслушали то, как ты просишь меня пообещать дождаться тебя, держа моё лицо в ладонях, и посчитали, что застали какую-то романтическую сцену, ― он вздохнул, ― Если честно, то всё это и выглядело как что-то прямиком из любовного романа… Ромео и Джульетты, например...

Диего остановился и вздохнул, смиряясь с тем фактом, что люди (причём с каждым разом всё больше) принимали его за парня Клауса, а не за брата. Хотя самому Клаусу на это, судя по всему, было насрать. На самом деле, похоже было на то, что он этим наслаждался.

― А теперь я поеду, ― твёрдо сообщил Диего брату, ― А ты пойдёшь обратно внутрь и будешь ждать, пока я не вернусь. Хорошо? Не иди за мной.

― Но Ромео, всю ночь пробуду я в слезах, ― поддразнил Клаус, ― О Ромео, Ромео, о зачем же ты, Ромео?

― Потише, Джульетта. И закрой дверь, хорошо? ― сказал Диего, ― И отойди от машины, чтобы я мог наконец уехать.

― Минуты расставанья исполнены столь сладкого страданья… ― протянул Клаус, захлопывая дверь и делая шаг назад, пока его брат садился на место водителя.

― Иди обратно, Клаус, ― обратился он к парню. Затем завёл двигатель и, отъезжая, глядел через зеркало заднего вида на брата, который возопил:

― Что я тебе до самого утра готов желать спокойной ночи! — и рассмеялся, как безумец.

Следующее недопонимание произошло в баре, куда Диего и Клаус отправились наблюдать за каким-то парнем, который, по словам Пятого, мог быть ключом к предотвращению апокалипсиса.

Номер Пять проводил много времени с Ваней, обсуждая моменты её жизни, которые ещё сильнее подавляли в ней её способности или злили, заставляли почувствовать себя отверженной, моменты, отталкивающие её ещё дальше от семьи. Конкретно этот парень в ближайшие лет десять скажет Ване, что ей нет равных в игре на скрипке. И Пятый хотел проверить, можно ли что-то изменить, как-то исказить ситуацию, чтобы то, что случилось, не произошло. "Это настоящее искусство, — много раз повторял им Пятый, — корректировать прошлое, чтобы изменить будущее".

Диего достаточно настороженно отнёсся к идее взять Клауса с собой в бар. Тут было слишком много соблазнов, заключённых в блестящих бутылках в баре и витающих в воздухе с запахами алкоголя и дыма. Но нужно отдать Клаусу должное: он держался отлично. Братья вдвоем заняли столик в углу, откуда могли незаметно наблюдать за интересующим их человеком.

― Извини конечно, но этот парень такой скучный, ― простонал Клаус. ― Единственное, что он делает — пьёт. И это совсем не весело, если ты не можешь присоединиться.

― Нам не нужно больше оставаться, ― Диего подавил зевок. ― Уже темнеет. Я получил всю информацию, которая мне нужна.

― Ты получил информацию просто сидя на одном месте и глядя, как чувак нажирается в доску?

― Конечно, ― Диего самодовольно постучал кончиком пальца по виску. ― Тренировался быть копом, помнишь?

― Но разве ты им стал? ― парировал Клаус, укладывая подбородок на сложенные перед собой руки.

Его брат прижал ладонь к груди, будто был глубоко оскорблён этим замечанием.

― Мне нужно отойти в туалет, и потом мы поедем обратно, окей?

― О, конечно, ― Клаус откинулся назад на своем стуле, махнув рукой в сторону мужской уборной. ― Давай, отойди. 

Диего остановился. Он чувствовал вину за то, что спрашивал, за то, что подвергал сомнению свою веру в Клауса, но он должен был задать этот вопрос:

― С тобой всё будет в порядке, пока ты здесь один?

― Если ты имеешь в виду, собираюсь ли я пойти и выпить, пока тебя не будет — то нет, не собираюсь, ― сказал Клаус. ― Обещаю, ― он положил руку на сердце. ― Даю тебе моё слово и всё прилагающееся, ― парень болезненно улыбнулся. ― У меня нет ни желания, ни денег, чтобы купить алкоголь. Можешь идти спокойно.

― Скоро вернусь, ― закатил глаза Диего.

― Не торопись, ― отпустил его Клаус, скрещивая руки на груди и возвращаясь взглядом к их цели наблюдения.

Диего пошёл в туалет, отлил, помыл руки и сразу же вернулся в бар. Серьёзно, он отсутствовал совсем недолго. Парень, ради которого они тут и сидели, уже ушёл. А Клаус, хоть и не нарушил своё обещание не пить, всё равно не смог не найти проблем на свою голову. 

Он стоял во весь рост, глядя снизу вверх на троих крепко-сложенных мужчин, медленно приближающихся к нему.

― Ты одет вот так, и хочешь сказать, что ты не любишь сосать члены? ― глумясь, спросил их главарь.

Клаус был одет, как обычно: чёрные скинни джинсы, слишком узкие даже для его длинных ног, ботинки на тангетке, красная обтягивающая майка под чёрным, обшитым золотом, пиджаком. И с обычным для него макияжем. Эти парни посчитали, и посчитали очень, очень ошибочно, что внешность Клауса делает его легкодоступным. Они вскоре поймут какой пиздецки огромной ошибкой это было: Диего видел, как его брат дерётся, достаточно много раз, чтобы знать это наверняка.

― О да, ты прав, я люблю сосать члены, ― ответил Клаус опасно холодным тоном, ― Я просто совершенно не заинтересован в твоём, сладкий.

― Сраный педик, ― прорычал один из двух других мужчин.

― Сраные классические латентные гомофобы, ― передразнил Клаус с обманчиво-радостным видом, но его голос был полон яда.

Не оставив Диего времени отреагировать, вожак попытался нанести удар. Клаус легко уклонился и возник прямо перед его лицом со своим самым безумным, маньячным взглядом. В прошлый раз Клаус полез в драку с ёбаными _военными ветеранами_. У этих ребят не было ни шанса.

Но Диего не хотел латать брата после любого исхода получившегося скандала, поэтому решил вмешаться. В данный момент он стоял возле этой собравшейся группы, и более того, прямо рядом с главарём.

― Попробуй коснуться его снова, и ты сильно пожалеешь, ― предупредил Диего мягким, но угрожающим тоном.

― А ты кто такой? ― вожак переключил своё внимание на подошедшего парня, оглядывая его с ног до головы и подмечая для себя, что он ниже, но крепче, в обтягивающей темной одежде, черных перчатках без пальцев и с ножнами. ― Его _парень_?

― Да, если что, ― сказал Диего, убеждаясь, что все трое прекрасно увидели вытащенные им ножи, ― У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

Клаус обернул одну из своих длиннющих рук вокруг плеч брата, и Диего почувствовал, как тот ведёт пальцем по длинному белому шраму на его лице, явно разыгрывая шоу.

― Вы знаете, он получил этот шрам не во время бритья, ― ненавязчиво угрожал Клаус. ― Я бы сказал "вам стоит увидеть второго парня", но от него осталась только надгробная плита, так что...

Диего легко подбросил одно лезвие в руке и бросил его в стену, попав ровно в центр висевшей там мишени для дартса. И через мгновение в его опустевшей ладони оказался ещё один нож. Теперь противники выглядели куда более встревоженными. 

― Я спросил, ― медленно произнёс Диего. ― У тебя какие-то проблемы?

Главарь взглянул на своих шестерок. Один из них покачал головой, округлив глаза.

― Нет, ― выдавил лидер, признавая своё поражение. ― Никаких проблем.

Клаус наклонился, чтобы оставить поцелуй на виске брата. Диего был буквально в секунде от того, чтобы посоветовать ему не испытывать удачу.

― Вы уверены, ребят? ― спросил Клаус, и Диего даже не нужно было даже видеть это, чтобы знать, что глаза его брата сейчас расширены и наполнены безумством, которое он любит использовать, чтобы слегка припугнуть кого-либо.

― Никаких проблем, ― сквозь зубы повторил мужчина.

― Хорошо, ― сказал Диего. Теперь, когда противники даже не прокомментировали поцелуй, он, чувствуя себя смело и уверенно из-за их с Клаусом очевидной власти над ситуацией, положил руку ему на талию.

― Пошли, детка, ― добавил он, просто чтобы бросить им это в лицо, и пусть они только попробуют что-то об этом сказать. Он вывел Клауса из бара, продолжая держать нож на виду, если эти уёбки сделают что-нибудь тупое. Они ничего не сделали. Они прекрасно слышали угрозу.

― Диего, ― восхищенно сказал Клаус, как только они вышли на воздух, ― Если бы мы не были братьями, я был бы так пиздецки возбуждён сейчас.

― Не делай это странным, ― умоляющим тоном попросил Диего, ведя их к машине.

― Это ты назвал меня деткой, детка, ― Клаус шутливо покосился на него, обходя машину и сияя так, как будто эта перепалка была самой забавной вещью в его жизни.

― Ты заставляешь меня жалеть об этом, ― посетовал Диего, открывая машину и проскальзывая на водительское сидение.

― Прости, ― сказал Клаус, обмахиваясь, будто взволнованная девица, залезая на пассажирское место, ― Я просто люблю, когда ты становишься таким защитником.

― Окей, ты сделал это странным, ― подтвердил Диего, несмотря на то что его губы предательски изогнулись в довольной усмешке, ― Прекрати.

― Только если ты прекратишь рушить все мои будущие отношения. Дэйв сделал мои стандарты очень, очень высокими, и ты продолжаешь удерживать их такими. Ни один парень в жизни с вами не сравнится.

― Я твой брат, ― напомнил ему Диего с преувеличенным недовольством, заводя машину и выезжая на дорогу, ― Я не должен помогать тебе устанавливать стандарты.

― Слишком поздно, ― драматично простонал Клаус.

― Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Бен не видел ничего из этого.

― Конечно видел, ― сказал Клаус, ― Он на заднем сидении, ― он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на пустой задний ряд, а затем обратно к Диего, ― Он передаёт привет. И что ты действительно должен перестать завышать мои ожидания относительно моих будущих парней.

― Господи, помилуй, ― пробормотал парень сам себе. Клаус разразился хохотом, и Диего абсолютно не сомневался, что Бен тоже смеётся над этим. Он был так в этом уверен, что почти мог представить, как звучит его смех. И не в первый раз ему хотелось, чтобы он действительно слышал его.

***

― Ещё раз, зачем мы это делаем? ― спрашивал Клаус Номера Пять, и, если честно, Диего был в шаге от того, чтобы попросить пояснений самостоятельно.

Пятый издал долгий страдальческий вздох, демонстрируя то, как он устал от их отсталого интеллекта, и объяснил ещё раз:

― Я _говорил_ вам. Человек, владеющий этой закусочной, умрёт сегодня. Он уйдёт поздно, пьяным, будет ограблен по дороге домой и зарезан за попытку оказать сопротивление. Человек, который позже купит это место, лет через десять превратит его в алтарь Академии Амбрелла и поговорит с любопытной и по понятным причинам озлобленной Ваней, что подтолкнёт её к написанию той книги.

― Ага, и почему конкретно мы должны притворяться парой, а ты ― нашим приёмным сыном?

― Чтобы спасти нынешнего владельца закусочной.

― Я не понимаю, ― признался Диего.

― Конечно ты не понимаешь, ― Пятый закатил глаза. ― Этот парень закрытый гей, и его главная мечта ― усыновить ребенка. Сегодня случилось что-то, что заставило его остаться в закусочной, напиться, задержаться допоздна, и потом нарваться на грабителя и умереть. И притворившись семьей... 

― Мы _и есть_ семья, ― услужливо напомнил Клаус. 

Номер Пять сжал челюсти.

― Семьей с однополыми родителями и приёмным сыном. Мы дадим ему надежду на любовь, на права, на усыновление, и это значит, что он не задержится, чтобы выпить, уйдет домой сразу после закрытия и не будет ограблен. Понятно?

― Au contraire*, ― протянул Клаус. ― Совсем не понятно. Как бы я не был счастлив спасти этого человека от смерти сегодня, как его выживание должно остановить что-то, что случится через десять лет?

― Эта закусочная ― семейный бизнес. Он будет владеть ей, пока не передаст своим детям. Которых у него не будет, если он никого не усыновит. В любом случае, он будет владельцем так долго, как сможет. Так что он не продаст её, и она не попадёт в руки мудаку, который превратит её в жутковатый музей про супер детей.

― И эти крошечные изменения, которые никак напрямую не связаны с самим событием… ― попытался внести ясность Диего, ― Они действительно меняют будущее.

― Диего, ― предостерег его Пятый, ― Ты сомневаешься в моих навыках? Я был _экспертом_ в своей области. Я точно знаю, что делаю. Это самые трудноуловимые изменения, которые приводят к наиболее эффективным различиям и наименьшим потерям. Корректировка прошлого для изменения будущего — это...

― Вид искусства, ― закончил Диего, уже наизусть зная эту речь. ― Ага, мы в курсе.

― Не возникай, ― проворчал Пятый, ― Так вы собираетесь вести себя как мои родители или нет?

― Как ты говоришь со своим отцом, Номер Пять! ― сделал ему выговор Клаус, соединяя их с Диего руки. ― Ты здесь не родитель.

― Иногда я чертовски сильно чувствую себя им, ― их гипотетический сын злобно ущипнул себя за переносицу.

― Это не наша вина, что ты тут старший, старик, ― усмехнулся Диего.

― _Ваша_ вина в том, что именно вы стоите здесь сейчас. Я считаю, что вас принимали за бойфрендов достаточно часто, чтобы вы были лучшими претендентами на эту роль.

― И кого ещё ты мог попросить, ― возразил Диего, ― Играть пару геев? Потому что единственный вариант, который у тебя оставался, это Лютер.

― Боже, просто представьте это, ― хихикнул Клаус. ― Он был бы таким неловким.

― Вы можете сфокусироваться?! ― рявкнул Пятый. ― Нам нужно пойти туда и устроить отличнейшее представление.

― Тогда убери с лица этот оскал, сын мой, ― Клаус неодобрительно похлопал его по щеке, ― И дай взрослым поработать.

Они вошли в закусочную и заняли столик. Владелец за стойкой помогал с чем-то паре официанток, но так как те были заняты, именно он подошел к братьям за столиком, чтобы принять заказ. Согласно бейджику его звали Том Дауни, и он был как раз тем человеком, которого они искали и надеялись спасти. Троица мило и вежливо пообщалась с ним, пока делала заказ. Клаус был полностью погружен в роль, удостоверяясь, что хозяин заведения получил достаточно намёков на то, что они были семьёй. Он скользил пальцами по руке своего “парня”, когда обращался к нему, и нежно улыбался Пятому, как нормальный отец улыбался бы своему сыну. Диего вёл себя сдержанней Клауса, но послушно исполнял свою роль. Он знал, что Том время от времени поглядывал на них, поэтому играл с пальцами брата, разглядывая его накрашенные ногти, пока они трое общались между собой. 

Номер Пять просто вёл себя мило и вежливо. Диего был уверен, что для этого ему приходилось стараться очень сильно, и это было чертовски забавно. Когда Том и официантки были вне зоны слышимости, Клаус и Диего по очереди пытались вывести Пятого из себя, потому что при любых других условиях он бы оторвал им за это головы. 

― Веди себя прилично, ― упрекнул "сына" Диего, когда тот огрызнулся на Клауса и едва ли не вышел из образа очаровательного мальчишки. ― Не заставляй нас выглядеть плохими родителями.

― Отъебись, ― прорычал тот себе под нос.

― Не выражайся, Пятый, ― беспечно пропел Клаус.

Номер Пять невинно улыбнулся (хотя скорее оскалился).

― Простите, папы, ― любезно извинился он сквозь сжатые зубы. 

― Мы не злимся на тебя, ― отозвался Диего. ― Просто _разочарованы._

Клаус расплылся в улыбке и хихикнул.

― Оооо, Диего, у тебя есть этот низкий отцовский голос. Я начинаю хотеть детей.

― Как многое я делаю для будущего, ― устало пробормотал Номер Пять в свой молочный коктейль.

У них состоялся ещё один недолгий, приятный разговор с Томом, когда тот принёс их еду, и один, когда он вернулся за тарелками.

― Время пойти и поболтать, ― в конце концов решил Клаус, беря ситуацию в свои руки. Он провёл Диего и Пятого к стойке с десертами и остановился, внимательно изучая ассортимент.

― Значит, осталось место для десерта? ― приветливо спросил Том, когда они подошли к стойке. Диего мог сказать, что он расслаблен, по его искренней улыбке: его начальная приветственная улыбка была куда более натянутой и поддельной.

― Думаю да, ― сказал Клаус, находя рукой плечо Пятого. ― А ты как, малыш? ― спросил он его.

Тот улыбнулся и кивнул, подыгрывая:

― Всегда есть место для десерта.

― Как скажешь, босс, ― согласился Клаус. ― Выбирай тогда что-нибудь, ― он взглянул на Диего. ― Хочешь взять что-нибудь на двоих, милый?

― Конечно. Возьми, что хочешь, ― кивнул парень.

Клаус лучезарно улыбнулся, и они с Пятым выбрали десерты.

― Вы не возражаете, если мы сядем за стойку? ― дружелюбно уточнил Клаус у владельца, уже присаживаясь на один из высоких стульев возле неё.

― Совсем нет, ― ответил Том, подавая им кусок яблочного пирога для Клауса и Диего и, что предсказуемо, мороженое с кофейным вкусом для Номера Пять. ― Так, ― начал он, взяв в руки тряпку и протирая стеклянную витрину для десертов, ― Что привело вас сюда сегодня, джентельмены?

― О, просто остановились на обед на семейной прогулке.

― Так вы _семья_? ― спросил Том, ― Я догадывался, но я.. ― он затих, ― Я не хотел быть самонадеянным.

― Это немного нетрадиционно, ― Клаус бросил быстрый взгляд на Диего, притворяясь осторожным. ― Так что мы понимаем.

― Я не думаю, что это нетрадиционно, ― мгновенно сказал хозяин закусочной, оглядываясь по сторонам и убеждаясь, что никто не слушает. ― У меня самого такие же склонности. 

― О, я понимаю! ― радостно отозвался Клаус, светясь так, как будто эта новость только что заставила его полюбить Тома в миллионы раз больше. ― Что ж, очень приятно познакомиться! И еда здесь была просто замечательной! Я Курт, ― сказал он, а потом указал на Диего, ― А это мой партнёр, Данте. И наш сын.

― Ваш сын, ― мужчина оторвался от уборки. Он посмотрел на Пятого, затем на Диего и наконец перевёл взгляд на Клауса ― болтливого Клауса, который предоставит ему ответ.

― Он приёмный, ― улыбнулся ему парень. Он наклонился ближе к стойке и наигранно заговорщически прошептал, ― Поэтому мы так не похожи.

― Вы смогли пройти весь путь усыновления?

― Да. К сожалению, пришлось оформить это как усыновление только одним родителем. Жаль, что приходится делать это так, но законы есть законы, и не похоже, что всё это скоро изменится. Когда-то ― да, но ещё не скоро. Не то чтобы одиночное усыновление без партнера это не чудесно, конечно нет. Я сам был усыновлен и выращен отцом-одиночкой.

Клаус выбрал очень эффективную роль того очень милого и очень многословного типа людей, которые счастливо перескажут тебе всю историю их жизни, и тебе не нужно даже спрашивать их о чем-то. Это было довольно разумной тактикой и значило, что Том станет вовлечённее и заинтересованнее в них. Чего троица и добивалась.

― А Вы, Данте? ― спросил Том, выглядя искренне заинтересованным.

Диего решил пойти другим путем хотя бы по той причине, что было бы странно, если б они оба в прошлом были усыновлены.

― Меня вырастила Мама, ― сказал он вместо правды. 

“И ещё генетическо-модифицированный шимпанзе”, ― подумал он, но, разумеется, не озвучил.

― Я должен сказать: это как глоток свежего воздуха ― видеть такую открытую и честную насчёт своей любви пару. Это всё ещё сложно даже сейчас, ― кивнул владелец заведения.

― О да, это так. Из-за этого я едва не упустил свой шанс с Данте, ― Клаус снова пустился в разглагольствования, которые Том каким-то образом не считал утомляющими. Было похоже, что он внимал каждому слову собеседника. ― Мы знаем друг друга с самого детства. Учились в одной школе. Я был влюблен в него годами, потому что он просто прекрасен, ― Клаус вздохнул и оперся подбородком на свою руку, глядя на Диего так, будто он действительно был светом в его жизни. ― Увы, я никогда не был достаточно смелым, чтобы поговорить с ним об этом. Но на следующий день после окончания старшей школы я решил, что это мой последний шанс, так что я набрался смелости и, ну.. Мы были вместе с тех пор, ― Клаус проскользнул рукой по стойке, чтобы переплести их с Диего пальцы. ― Я решил, что хватит с меня ожидания, я не буду больше прятаться, так что когда мы в итоге обсудили усыновление, мы просто решили сделать это.

― Это заслуживает уважения, ― задумчиво прокомментировал Том. ― На самом деле, я сам обдумывал одиночное усыновление.

― Это чудесная вещь, ― высказался Диего, чувствуя, что сейчас было самое время что-то сказать, несмотря на то что он радостно принял роль более спокойного, молчаливого и менее активного партнёра. ― Этот процесс занимает много времени, но оно того стоит, ― он дотянулся и взлохматил волосы Пятому, так что знал, что это его _реально_ разозлит, но он не сможет сделать абсолютно ничего.

― О да, ― согласился Клаус с широкой улыбкой. По его глазам было видно, что он ужасно доволен тем, как выглядит Пятый с растрёпанными волосами, ― Нам очень повезло иметь нашего Пять.

― Пять? ― Том остановился, нахмурившись.

Диего почти успел отреагировать на это гримасой, потому что ни один человек в здравом рассудке не назовёт своего сына _Пять_. Только если это не эксцентричный старик с семью детьми, которых он воспринимал в первую очередь как эксперимент или проект. Он уже был готов проклясть оговорку Клауса, но тот мгновенно сгладил свой промах:

― Это наше прозвище для него, ― сказал он, ― Его зовут Пятитарх. Его родная мать была русской. И, вероятно, фанаткой старославянского.

Номер Пять нахмурился. Диего точно знал, что внутри он кипел, но Том по-доброму рассмеялся, глядя на Пятого, и ему пришлось мгновенно поменять выражение лица.

― Я рад встрече, Пятитарх.

Пятый вернул свою милую и невинную улыбку, которая, похоже, отлично работала на незнакомцах. Но для Диего она казалась нервирующе странной.

― Я тоже рад знакомству, сэр.

― Какой вежливый молодой человек, ― просиял Том. ― Хорошо воспитанный, ― обратился он к “родителям” с поднятыми уголками губ.

― Спасибо, ― искренне ответил Диего, хотя знал, что ни один ребенок Реджинальда Харгривза не был хорошо воспитан, по крайней мере не их отцом. Их Мама… Что ж, она была святой. И Пого всегда был успокаивающей константой. Единственная причина, по которой некоторые из них выросли хотя бы наполовину порядочными — присутствие Мамы и Пого в их жизни.

― Вот блин, ― воскликнул Клаус, взглянув на свои часы, а затем на Диего. ― Дорогой, нам надо выдвигаться, если мы не хотим опоздать, ― он перевёл взгляд обратно на владельца закусочной, ― Можно нам счёт, пожалуйста, Том?

― О, конечно, ― добродушно отозвался хозяин закусочной.

Он принёс им счёт, и Диего отсчитал наличные, которые с них причитались, щедро добавив чаевые.

― Спасибо за отличный обед! 

― И не сдавайтесь в усыновлении, ― сказал напоследок Клаус. ― Если Вы действительно этого хотите, продолжайте бороться. Это того стоит. Дети, которые не нужны своим родителям, заново обретают настоящую семью, в которой их любят и заботятся, даже если это слегка нетрадиционно.

Это было по-настоящему мило, потому что последняя часть его речи прозвучала очень искренне, как будто из собственного опыта.

― Спасибо вам за вашу открытость и честность, ― поблагодарил их хозяин заведения в ответ. ― Я думаю, мне действительно нужно было услышать это сегодня. Так что спасибо, ― он взял у Диего деньги и пересчитал их, а потом снова посмотрел на парней с ещё более широкой улыбкой, ― И спасибо вам большое за вашу щедрость.

― Это было заслуженно, ― ответил Диего, стаскивая Пятого со стула и позволяя Клаусу взять себя за руку.

― Хорошего вам дня, ― пожелал им Том.

― И Вам, ― ответил Клаус.

“Хорошего Вам дня и не умрите в конце него”, ― молча посоветовал владельцу Диего.

Троица вышла, двигаясь в сторону парковки. Едва они приблизились к машине, как Пятый ударил Диего по руке.

― Ауч! ― возмутился он. ― Это ещё за что?

― За то, что тронул мои волосы! ― прорычал Пятый и попытался так же ударить Клауса, но тот ловко увернулся, ― И ты назвал меня _Пять_.

― Ну-ну, Пятитарх, не злись, ― усмехнулся Клаус. Он остановился и обернулся к "сыну", положив руки на колени и наклонившись так, чтобы быть c ним на одном уровне. ― Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, мы можем поехать и отпраздновать это ещё одним мороженым!

― Отъебись. Я иду обратно на базу. Оставайтесь в машине и проследите, в какое время уйдет Том. Убедитесь, что он не умрет, ― и сказав это, он исчез, телепортировавшись подальше.

― Ахх, они растут так быстро, да? ― Клаус ухмыльнулся брату.

Тот только закатил глаза и покачал головой. Он был более чем впечатлён спектаклем, который Клаус разыграл в закусочной, о чем и решил ему сказать:

― Ты врёшь пугающе хорошо, ты знаешь?

― Ну, муж мой, у меня было много, много практики.

Диего был не уверен, хочет ли он знать как именно и почему его напарник выработал этот навык. У него было чувство, что история была печальной и связанной с наркотиками.

― _Брат_ мой, ― поправил парень.

― Ты звал? ― усмехнулся Клаус.

Диего вздохнул и схватил брата за рукав, таща его по направлению к машине.

― У Дэйва должно быть было ангельское терпение, ― сказал он ему. ― Но ему повезло иметь тебя.

― Авв, Диего, ― протянул Клаус с внезапно эмоциональным видом и закинул руку на плечи парню. ― Ты слишком милый для меня.

Диего услышал хихиканье и, оглядевшись, заметил группу девушек, собравшихся в другой части парковки и наблюдающих за ними. Они шептались и посмеивались.

― Это снова происходит, ― сказал он.

Клаус посмотрел на них и рассмеялся.

― Нахуй их, ― беззаботно сказал он, прежде чем закричать, ― Он мой _брат_! ― он притянул Диего ещё ближе к себе. ― Нам больше нравится держать это внутри семьи! И мы ещё не самые худшие! Вы просто не видели наших брата и сестру!

Девочки остановились и уставились на парней, прежде чем поспешно удалиться, сплетничая и оглядываясь.

― Господи Боже, ― проворчал Диего, выпутываясь из длинных конечностей Клауса. Он обхватил голову руками. ― Кажется, я предпочту, чтобы они просто недопонимали.

Клаус запрокинул голову и рассмеялся его самым маньячным смехом, а потом резко замолчал.

― Давай, муженек, у нас всё ещё осталась незавершенная миссия, ― он подтолкнул брата к машине.

И Диего осознал, что он действительно, по-настоящему смирился со своей участью постоянно быть принимаемым за бойфренда своего брата. 

― Наша семья - это полный пиздец, ― сказал он Клаусу, когда они забирались в машину.

― О да, ― согласился тот, не сомневаясь ни секунды, ― Абсолютный пиздец. Но зато никогда не бывает скучно.


End file.
